


See

by fxhound



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxhound/pseuds/fxhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wounds never heal. External wounds on the nations that refuses to heal no matter what they do. They get used to it after awhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See

A few years have passed and scars remain.

A few lives have passed and memories remain.

Arthur was sitting at his office chair when he hears a knock on the door. Alfred and Mathew came in with flowers in both of their hands, and he smiles. Only for them, he thought.

“England, we got you these from the flower bed near the lake.”

He motions them to come closer, and picks them up to sit on both of his lap. He brushes the wavy hair out of Mathew’s eyes and he brushes the dirt out of Alfred’s small cheeks.

The two boys looked at him with eyes full of admiration and innocence; like he was the only thing that mattered in their young lives. They looked at him with pure love, and after years and years of living endlessly in a time that doesn’t know how to slow down even for people like him, he realized how precious and sacred this moment was.

“Don’t cry…”

Time ticks by without notice.

Arthur opens his eyes, and his first instinct tells him to look at the clock. He hears the soft hum of the shower running in the distance and this distracts him for awhile. The middle of summer sun was barely peaking from their hotel curtain. Before he raised his head, his head swims with a familiar wave of nausea and he feels something dripping out of his nose, trailing through his cheeks. The blood doesn’t faze him. Not anymore.

“Good morning crazy hair,” Alfred says as he got out of the shower. Alfred didn’t spare a glance at him and for that he was grateful. Alfred gets a little… dramatic, he could say.

Arthur grunts before standing up to head straight to the bathroom, hoping along the way that the hand on his face isn’t worth noticing. He could always use the excuse of his little drink last night with Francis.

“Arthur.”

But alas, Alfred has grown into a good man. Not so naive as he had hoped he would stay.

A hand clasped his shoulder and he was forced to face Alfred. Before he could say something and protest, Alfred was already looking at his condition. The blood always faze him.

Alfred drags him back to the bed and sits him there while the younger nation goes back to the bathroom. Alfred comes back with a wet towel in his hand and a glass of water.

Arthur hears him sigh out of exasperation and perhaps a hint of desperation as he cleans up his face for him. But he knows that sigh wasn’t directed at him, so he sits obediently and let Alfred do his ministrations.

Arthur then watches him hesitate for a second before unbuttoning the top buttons of his dark blue dress shirt. Alfred slowly peels aways the left side of the shirt drenched in blood before attempting to clean the source. His hands shake as the flesh becomes cleaner and he sees the wound again. It grows deeper and deeper every year.

“I don’t understand, England.”

Arthur gives him a small smile before brushing his cheeks.

“Don’t cry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to post a work here at AO3. Originally posted at tumblr. 
> 
> Inspired by a prompt which I can vaguely remember going along the lines of wounds never healing or something.  
> England has a wound in his left chest that bleeds every July. ver sad
> 
> Vietnamese translation by Nhật Đông for those interested: http://daovientran.com/hetalia-axis-powers-fanfiction-see.t1451.html
> 
> thank you!


End file.
